


A Promise Kept

by Nenagh24 (EverFascinated)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Celebrations, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverFascinated/pseuds/Nenagh24
Summary: “Besides,” she continued, raising her chin a little, “I told Delores I’d see you become an Auror. I think we deserved a little celebration now that we’ve reached that goal.”





	A Promise Kept

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: There’s a celebration party when Ron and Harry become Aurors. I want to see McGonagall there and a conversation between her and Harry.

The party was loud and absolutely packed with people practically pushing the limits of the expansion charms of the pub. Cheers had been going on for the past ten minutes, but Harry’d managed to slip into the masses at the last wind-up. It took him nearly half that again to even approach a wall, dodging elbows, slipping handshakes, and ducking a headlock or two before

silence

Harry stumbled more because the assault on his hears had dulled to a mild roar than the sudden lack of people pressing against him.

He didn’t spare a moment to blink as he might have just a few years before (this graduation party would be rather worthless if the training hadn’t taught him that), but he couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he identified the witch sitting at the booth.

“Professor! I’m surprised you’d brave this lot!” Harry stepped up to his favorite transfiguration teacher even as she gave a sniff that leaned heavily towards a snort.

“I wasn’t made head of Gryffindor just to be deterred by a rowdy celebration.” She gave him a thin smile, softened by the warm look in her eyes. “They have quite a ways to go if they want to match those held in the common room.”

Harry didn’t even try to deny that, even though they had all sworn McGonagall hadn’t known. Surely she would have strung them up for such rule breaking?

The twinkle in her eye was more than enough to prove that theory wrong.

“Besides,” she continued, raising her chin a little, “I told Delores I’d see you become an Auror. I think we deserved a little celebration now that we’ve reached that goal.”

“Do we ever, Professor!” Grinning again, Harry accepted the glass and they toasted in the small sanctuary she’d constructed for them.

They spoke for a short while just catching up, before she gave his hand a pat, straightened her hat, and left him to Ron’s tender mercies.

He considered himself extraordinarily lucky when he could still remember the encounter the next day among his groaning peers.


End file.
